Forever Family
by BrownEyedAngl66
Summary: {Finished}What if Michelle dies in "Michelle Rides Again"? How will the family deal? Collection of POV's.
1. Prolog

Summery - What if Michelle died, when she fell off the horse in "Michelle rides Again"?  
  
(+)(+)(+)  
  
The scream of sirens pierced the warm afternoon air. The screaming ambulance pulled up to the hospital, and 2 paramedics jumped out. They pulled out a stretcher carrying a girl, that didn't look more then 9 years old. The girl laid motionless on the stretcher as she was rushed in to the emergency room.  
  
(+)(+)(+)  
  
Danny Tanner paced the waiting room. His baby girl was in there, all because he pushed too hard. It was all his fault. He saw his two other daughters, sitting restlessly in the chairs. D.J looked afraid for her little sister and Stephanie looked guilty. He then remembered their fight. Steph was probably feeling guilty that maybe she hurt Michelle's feelings too much. Jesse and Becky were each holding a twin, but they seemed awfully nervous. Joey hadn't cracked a joke since they saw Michelle unconscious. That goes to show you how nervous he was. He looked at the clock. It had been almost an hour since they heard from the doctor. He wished he knew what was going on.  
  
(+)(+)(+)  
  
Several doctors and nurses clustered around Michelle. There was severe bleeding from where she hit her head. Her breathing was rapidly slowing down and her pulse was weak. They nurses were trying to stop the bleeding but it wasn't working that well. The beep of the heart monitor was letting the team know, she was alive. But they didn't know for how long.  
  
"We have to stop the bleeding." One of the doctors said. A nurse nodded and took her stats.  
  
"The heart is now under some strain." She said. The doctor cursed once and said they had to move her to the O.R.  
  
"Please inform the family, please Killeen." He asked while the team prepared to move the girl.  
  
Suddenly they beep of the heart monitor became a piercing whistle and the usual peaks became a flat line.  
  
"Get the cart!" some one shouted. The grabbed the cart and everyone back off.  
  
"I, 2, 3 CLEAR!" a doctor said. Michelle's body only twitched and the piercing stopped for a moment. It then returned.  
  
"Again! CLEAR!" a doctor shouted. They hit Michelle's body again and she only twitched.  
  
"I'M NOT LOSING HER!" yelled the doctor. She tired once again, but it failed. They steady whine continued and the doctors sadly gave up. They turned the machine off and left to tell the family.  
  
(+)(+)(+)  
  
The doctor walked into the waiting room and the family jumped at him.  
  
"How is my sister?"  
  
"Where is my daughter?"  
  
"Is Michelle all right?"  
  
"Is she awake?" All the questions came at him. He singled for them to be quiet. They stopped talking when they saw his dead serious expression.  
  
"What is it doc?" Becky asked meekly.  
  
"Michelle had severe bleeding from where she hit her head. Too severe, I'm afraid. She died not even 5 minutes ago. I am very sorry for your loss." The doctor said. He saw the two girls begin to weep and sob. The man, he guessed was the father, sat down, not feeling anything, but shock. The other blonde man got up and walked right out of the room. The guy with black hair refused to believe it.  
  
"You're lying! There is no way in Hell, my niece is dead. You are a sick man trying to make us believe it. Bring her out here now!" HE YELLED at the doctor. The twins looked at their father and backed away, slightly afraid. Becky put her hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Shhhhhh.....Jess, it wasn't his fault. It was no-ones. You have to believe that." Becky said her eyes, filling with tears. She couldn't believe Michelle was dead.  
  
(+)(+)(+)  
  
I am on an angst kick today. I saw the last episodes with my cousin and this just came to me. What if Michelle really died? How would the family handle it?  
  
Next Chapter -  
  
Danny's POV on his daughter's death.  
  
+Review+ 


	2. Danny

I don't own them.  
  
I am just borrowing them.  
  
(+)(+)(+)  
  
My beautiful baby girl is dead. My youngest daughter. She was not even 10 years old. She was beautiful. So full of life. SO much like Pam.  
  
Guess she is with my Pam now. It took a long time for me to move on after Pam. And I found Vicky. She was just what I needed. We broke our engagement once, but the girls were so keen on getting us back together. And we found out how much we love each other. I doubt the wedding will be very soon.  
  
Michelle was going to be a flower girl. Like she was at Jesse' and Becky's wedding. She was excited.  
  
She loved chocolate cake. And anything with sweets. I remember her first word. Cookie. Her second word was dada, but still.  
  
This is all my fault. She is dead because I pushed her too hard. If she just wanted to have fun and I let her, then none of this would have happened.  
  
((**Danny: Look, honey it's Mr. Dog. What does Mr. Dog say?  
  
Michelle makes a little noise  
  
Danny: I may be holding a first woman president.  
  
Look, it's Mr. Pig. What does Mr. Pig say?  
  
Michelle makes a little grunt  
  
Danny: Close enough. Let's go for three. O, it's Mr. Car. What does Mr. Car say? You are right he doesn't say anything, because he's dead.**))  
  
She was his last daughter. The youngest of the clan.  
  
He remembered how he used to tuck her into bed. How she would always say:  
  
"I love you daddy. Night!"  
  
Now he was tucking her in one last time. Putting her to sleep forever.  
  
Good Night, my little princess.  
  
(+)(+)(+)  
  
Next Chapter -  
  
D.J  
  
+Review+ 


	3. DJ

I don't won them, only borrowing them  
  
(+)(+)(+)  
  
Dear diary,  
  
Today was probably one of the worst and miserable days of my life. Michelle was killed today.  
  
And it was by something she loves too. Horse-back riding. God, it hurts. When mom died, a part of me died with her. Then Papouli died. And now Michelle. She was only 9 years old.  
  
Why are you so cruel God?  
  
Dad isn't speaking. He is in shock. When we found out she.......he totally shut down. He doesn't talk, cry, or anything. It's like he totally died, emotionally. It is just like with Mom.  
  
He locked, him self away in funeral plans.  
  
I already miss her. I miss they way she smiled. They way she always tried to get out of trouble. I miss the way she said 'you got it dude'. Although she hasn't said that in years.  
  
I keep thinking that she will walk in the front door, smiling. And she says  
  
"Did I scare you guys!" and she would laugh and we would hug and cry and ground her for eternity.  
  
But I know that is out of reach.  
  
Michelle, I love you. I will always love. Please, where ever you are, be happy. Be with Mom. She was a beautiful person, just like you.  
  
This is the last time, I will be writing in this. This is too painfull.  
  
God, I love you Michelle.  
  
Be safe, Be happy.  
  
Rest in Peace.  
  
+D.J+  
  
(+)(+)(+)  
  
Next Chapter -  
  
Stephanie 


	4. Stephanie

I don't own them. I am just borrowing them.  
  
(+)(+)(+)  
  
I can't believe Michelle is...is....I can't even say the word.  
  
And I told her that, I hated her. That I wish she was never born. She.....went......thinking that. I am such an idiot!  
  
How dare God, take away a little girl. One that was not even 10 years old. She was so full of life.  
  
So...So beautiful. Just like Mom.  
  
I was only 5 or 6 when mom died. And it wasn't very easy to remember her. It keeps getting harder and harder, to remember her smile and laugh.  
  
Now, what if I forget Michelle? What if I can't remember her?  
  
How am I supposed to sleep in my room without her? This room is full of her things. I came in her today, and I nearly cried.  
  
There were things that looked like she would come back any minute. Her sweater hung over a chair. Her shoes on the side. Her home-work, only half-finished lay on the desk.  
  
I wish.....wish....I wish that I could take this all back. To when we were just little kids.  
  
She'll miss out on a lot of things.  
  
Her first kiss. Her first date. Her first boyfriend.  
  
Marriage and kids.............  
  
God, this is my fault!! Maybe she would have lived, if I wasn't mad at her. Maybe if she knew I loved her and I was happy that she got me and Andrew together.  
  
I am so sorry Michelle. Please, please know that...  
  
(+)(+)(+)  
  
Next Chapter -  
  
+Joey+ 


	5. Joey

I don't own anyone.  
  
(+)(*+)(+)  
  
I can't believe it. Michelle is dead.  
  
She will never again wake up. Never again smile. Never again do anything that made her, her.  
  
God, this whole family will fall apart. Danny's still in shock. The girls are not talking to anyone. Jesse locked himself upstairs. Becky was trying to explain to the twins what happened. They didn't really understand.  
  
I called Vicky earlier. She was devastated. She's flying in to town as soon as possible. I also called Roxy, she was also hurt. She didn't know Michelle that well but they were friends.  
  
I remember when Michelle came home from the hospital. Papouli was still alive. So was Pam. So was Michelle. Let's all go back there. Back to when we were all happy and alive.  
  
I really don't think that I can look at a cartoon again without thinking about Michelle. When she was younger they would watch cartoons all day.  
  
I only meant to stay in this house until Danny was on his feet after Pam died. I never thought I would be living here raising the girls and Jesse's kids.  
  
When I was growing up, my father and mother divorced. It was horrible. Being in this family I was always so happy. They acted like a real family. Always bickering and helping each other on problems.  
  
Now, it's so empty. Steph doesn't want to sleep in her room anymore. And I know why. I dotn even whant to be in this house. Where Michelle spent her short life.  
  
Why did she die?  
  
I hope she's happy. And she's with Pam. She deserves to know her mother. Taken so early from this earth.  
  
Little Michelle was only 9. I love her so much. Just like she was my own daughter.  
  
Be happy Michelle.  
  
(+)(+)(+)  
  
Next chapter -  
  
Vicky/Becky  
  
I'm combining their POV's.  
  
Review! And by the way:  
  
Happy Easter!! 


	6. Becky and Vicky

To JessySama14: Sorry this is getting a little short. And sorry I have no explanation for this. It just looks longer when I type it. But that is no excuse. Just let me say "bad Kylie". (*shakes finger at self*) Now with that said – on to my story. And I promise I will try to make it longer. No guarantees but I will try.  
  
A/N - Steve and D.J are back together because I loved them as a couple. And Steve has a good part time job and he goes to college. D.J works part time and also goes to college therefore they are both very busy.  
  
A/N 2 - Vicky and Danny are together 'cuz I like them too. Now with my little notes out of the way....  
  
(+)(+)(+)  
  
Becky:  
  
Today was supposed to be a happy day. Michelle would ride on her horse and would hopefully win and then we would go out and enjoy the rest of the day. Even D.J and Steve came in to see her.  
  
But I guess we all put to much pressure on her. So she rode off with Elizabeth. And when she fell she died. I think that if we didn't pressure her, she would be talking and laughing and living today.  
  
I loved her like a daughter. She was so special and made a lot of us see what was really important. Like when we had the estate guy offer us all that money for the house. We all could have had our own houses. But Michelle made us see that is wasn't the size of the house that mattered, it was the people living in it. Or something like that. The point is that she let us really know how important the house was to us.  
  
Nicky and Alex don't really understand what happened. They just know that all of us are crying and the Michelle is not here. Jesse basically locked himself upstairs and he hasn't come down since. Danny's not talking and everyone else is crying.  
  
I really wish that I could take back today. That this day would never happen. I feel like....I feel empty inside. Like nothing makes sense anymore. I pray to God, that Nicky and Alex and everyone else that they will be looked out for.  
  
I never really had any experience with all the death. I mean my Grandma and Grandpa died but we weren't really that close. I never met Pam so I don't know what it was like to lose her. I really liked Papouli, and it hurt a lot when he died.  
  
Please keep Michelle warm and happy, God. She deserves all that she can. She was taken from this earth way, way too early.  
  
I am kinda afraid that I will forget what Michelle looks like or her laugh or anything. Like one day I will wake up and forget about her completely. I pray that, that wont happen.  
  
(+)(+)(+)  
  
Vicky  
  
I got the call today. And I don't think that I could have cried harder. I mean sweet little Michelle. I can't believe she's dead. That's like saying the sun will never shine again. It's just too unbelievable.  
  
Me and Michelle weren't that close. I mean we were close enough to talk or share a secret or two.  
  
Michelle was the one who got me and Danny back together. She gave us a 9 year old speech on why we should not break up. Even with our different goals in life, we still loved each other a lot.  
  
God, I don't even know what to say to Danny. I mean I can't just say "Hey, I'm sorry your youngest daughter died. Wanna go get some coffee?" Never.  
  
I guess I will stay around as long as he needs me. Even if it is a few weeks or if it's a few months. All I know is that I am going to be there for him.  
  
Oh lord, why did you have to take such a sweet little girl? Michelle was....is a beautiful person. She doesn't deserve this.  
  
I don't even know how the family is reacting. I mean she was a big part of their lives for so long. She was the last reminder of Pam. I only heard stories of Pam, but she sounds like a wonderful person.  
  
I wish that, I wish that she never died. Yep. Wishing. That's gonna so a lot of good. My mom used to say that a Wish is a plea for something you want but can never have. My mom and I loved each other but we were never super close. My dad and I were the ones that always bonded.  
  
At least Michelle will know her mother now. I always grew up believing that people always meet up after death. I really believe she is with Pam now.  
  
I hope she safe and happy now.  
  
Peace Michelle.  
  
(+)(+)(+)  
  
is that better?  
  
Next chapter -  
  
Nicky and Alex (or at least what a 4 year old understands about death) 


	7. Nicky and Alex

**Title:** Forever  
  
**Summery:** Michelle dies in Michelle rides again. How does the family deal.  
  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own them.  
  
**Feedback:** Do birds fly? Yes!  
  
This will be a short chapter. I am in Paris (family trip! Yay me!) and I am using my dad's laptop. So I thought I might update because I didn't update for a while. But I promise when I get back I will give you a long chapter and possibly a new story.  
  
**()()()  
  
Alex:  
  
** I don't understand what is happening. I mean we were all having fun at the horse show today. Then Michelle disappeared. Daddy, Uncle Danny and Joey went looking for her. They found her and then we had to go to the hospital.  
We had to wait in a really small room with couches, chairs, and a small TV. Uncle Danny was walking back and forth and D.J and Steffie were looking really scared and daddy and mommy were crying or trying not to cry. Then a doctor came out and said that Michelle was gone. Mommy began to cry really loud with Steffie and D.J. Uncle Danny stopped moving. Joey walked away and Daddy began to yell at the doctor. Mommy had to calm him down. Then she took me, Nicky, D.J and Steffie back to the house.  
Mommy then told us that Michelle was in heaven with the angels now. I didn't get that. She said that, that meant Michelle won't be living with us anymore. She would be living with all the angels and God now. She would be happy up there.  
I still don't get why everyone is crying because she went to a place where she was happy. But I think I will miss her if she doesn't come back.  
  
**Nicky:**  
  
Michelle is with the Angels now. At least that what mommy said. I don't really understand what an Angel is. Mommy said that it is someone who goes to heaven with God. No one had stopped crying yet. D.J and Steffie are in their rooms crying. Uncle Danny is on the couch staring out the window. Daddy locked himself upstairs and Joey said he was going for a walk.  
I miss Michelle. I wish she was here. Then maybe everyone will be happy again. Me and Alex are trying to make everyone smile and laugh but so far no one is.  
Daddy still hasn't come down yet. He won't even let mommy up there to talk to him. Mommy even sent us up there to talk to him.  
"Just leave me alone boys. Tell mommy that I am fine and I'll be down when I am ready." That's what he told us when we went to talk to them.  
I miss the old daddy. I miss the way everyone laughs and smiles and the way we all had a good time.  
It's not a lot of fun in here anymore. I think that's because Michelle went to heaven.

**()()()**  
  
Next Chapter:  
  
Jesse


	8. Jesse

Title: Forever Family  
  
Summery: What if Michelle dies in "Michelle rides again"? How would the family deal.  
  
Author's note: Yes, yes I know. Long time no update. But hey my computer wouldn't let me on the internet so it's not entirely my fault.   
  
()()()  
  
My buddy. My munchkin. My Shorty. My best pal............she's gone. Gone. Dead. Bought the farm. Pushing up the daises. Passed Away. None of them sound right. She shouldn't be dead. She was supposed to grow up, have tons of boyfriends, that if they ever broke her heart, he'd break their jaw. She was supposed to graduate and go to college, get married, have kids, have a very good life. But now, we only have nine years of memories with her. When I first moved in to this house....I was only going to stay for a few weeks. Just so Danny could get back on his feet after the death of my sister. But I fell in love with Michelle and the girls. He couldn't leave even if he tried. Well there was that one time, but he came back as soon as he heard that Michelle was "supposedly" sick.  
  
_Jesse walks into Michelle's room. Michelle is standing in her cot looking at him.  
"You're up. Here, I drove four hours in the freezing cold on my motorcycle behind a cattle truck to give you this. Here you go." He puts the teddy bear on the bed and Michelle stars at it then. Then she stars at him.  
"Not impressed, are you? Michelle, can I talk to you a second? You know, when I first came here I thought was just going to move in for a few months and help out and get on with my life, but you know what? This is my life! This where I supposed to be right now. Come here. Do you realize, young lady what you have put me through tonight?I was with the most incredible woman in the world - over two years old that is. Anyway, from the moment I heard you were sick, all I could do was think of this face. What is it about this face?" He asked. Michelle giggles.  
"Good answer. Good night, kid." Jesse says before heading towards the door. He stops half-way and turned around to look at her. _

_ "__Can __I get a kiss?" he asks. Michelle looks at him and bites her lip.   
"You know something, you little munchkin? I love you."  
_  
At least she is with Pam now. And Papouli. They are all together. God......God is so cruel. It wasn't enough that He had to take Pam away from the family. It wasn't enough that He had to take Papouli. He now had to take sweet little Michelle. She wasn't even 10 years old yet. She shouldn't be dead. She was one of the few people that he could talk to about anything. He told her some things that he wouldn't even tell Becky.   
  
"_Hey, hey Shorty, hold on a second, come here. Come on, Shorty. Level with me. What's really going on?" Jesse asked. Michelle looked up at him.  
"Can't tell you." she said to him. Jesse stared at her dumbfounded.  
"Can't tell me? We tell each other everything." he told her.  
"Everything?" she said skeptically  
"Yeah, well... I never told you this, but... I once bought a Kathie Lee Gifford CD. Oh, boy does it feel good to get that out in the open. All right, it's your turn." he said to her, trying to get her to open up. She took a deep breath.  
"Papouli was supposed to come to school today to teach my class a Greek dance." she told him, looking at the ground. Jesse nodded as realization cam over him.  
"I'm sorry, kiddo." he said, rubbing her back in a comforting gesture.  
"I was afraid if I went to school and Papouli wasn't there, I'd feel sad." she said, continuing without looking at him.  
"Michelle, its okay to feel sad." he said to her.  
"But if I feel sad, I might cry, and then I can't be brave... for you." she admitted. She looked up at him and her eyes were bright with unshed tears.  
"Michelle, where did you get the idea that you had to be brave for me?" he asked her. So that's what it's all about.   
"From Stephanie. She said that you were so sad; we shouldn't make you worse." she said to him, almost in a tone that it was the most obvious thing in the world._

___ "Oh sweetheart, Stephanie... she probably thought she was telling you the right thing to do, but she was wrong. I'm going to talk to her about that. Michelle, we should... we should always share our feelings with each other. That's what makes us a family." He explained to her, trying to shallow the lump in his throut. Michelle got up and walked   
away from him.  
"I really loved Papouli. I was his little Michelle." she said softly, without turning around to look at him.  
"I was his little Jesse. He used to always take care of me. Now, he comes to visit me, and I can't even take care of him." Jesse admitted, feeling the guilt wash over him once more. Michelle turned and sat down next to him.  
"It wasn't your fault. His heart was old." she told him.  
"I know, Michelle, but it still hurts." Jesse whispered to her.  
"It's okay to be sad." she said, repeating what he said before.   
"I know - I heard that somewhere before." he told her. They sat silently until Michelle spoke up.  
"Uncle Jesse?" she asked. She looked up to him, her eyes brimming with tears.  
"Hmm?" he asked, his voice chocked up.  
"Is it okay to cry?" she asked, her voice breaking.  
"You bet." he said. Michelle and Jesse embraced each other and cried.  
  
_ I don't think I can do this anymore. I keep losing people I love, over and over again. Pam, Papouli, Michelle.   
Who's going to be next? Danny or Joey? Becky or Vicky? Nicky or Alex? DJ or Stephanie? Or maybe him? He didn't think he could bear losing another member of his family. A few years ago, he would have never thought that he could be living like he is now. Surrounded by good friends and family. He used to be a player, not really caring about what happened to the girls he dated. He used to be Dr. Dare. Not really caring at would happen to him as long as he   
lived life to the fullest. But he did care now. He cared about a lot of things he cursed in the past. And Michelle played a big part in showing him the real side of life, that he ignored and didn't care about.  
  
He just had to take this one day at a time. Just one day.  
  
Just one.  
  
Starting now.  
  
Fin.  
  
()()()  
  
So....how was it? This took forever to write and I hope its good enough. I have a sequel in mind about the Funeral and   
  
a small collection of POV's from Kimmy, Denise.......ect. What do you think?


End file.
